


At least one of them is a genius

by scoob2222



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: Written for smallfandomfest.  The prompt was road trip.  Basically Jack and Mac road trip over the years until one day everything changes.  Jack's pov.





	At least one of them is a genius

Jack had gone on a lot of road trips with Mac during their friendship. Some of them were work related, but a lot of them were just the two of them cruising around and enjoying themselves. They   
worked really hard a lot of the time, and if they didn’t stop once and a while they would go insane.

So, they traveled around the country in a series of sometimes less than reliable cars and left behind their lives for a little bit.

Jack hadn’t been happy when their last road trip had been canceled by Maddie and a man with a nuke. Unhappy was not enough of an adjective for how very annoyed he had been.

Mac said they’d go out as soon as the nuke was taken care or, but that was followed by another case, and then another and pretty soon three months had gone by with no road trip in sight.

He was not just fucking annoyed, but also extremely horny. 

He might have left that bit of information out before. Road trips weren’t just for relaxing and hitting tourist traps. They were also time for he and Mac to hook up…a lot.

It was something they’d done for the first time on their second road trip. One night Mac had a couple or beers and gotten a bit giggly. Mac was a cute little thing when he was tipsy and laughing, and   
Jack had ended up dancing with him to the old school jukebox. Next thing he knew they were naked and sticky.

Jack wasn’t that concerned about it. He didn’t really consider himself gay, but he had been in the military a long time. He liked orgasms whatever way they came at him, and he liked enjoying his   
partner, whoever that might be.

Still Mac was worried about their friendship and other relationships, and eventually they created a rule.

Sex was only for road trips.

Most of the time that was fine with Jack. There were plenty of women to have sex with, date, love, etc. There was that whole thing with Sarah, which he was definitely over. Then there were a few other   
women, and one who almost killed him (long story) so it was fine. He had plenty to keep him busy.

It was just different with Mac. He knew Mac. Mac knew him. It was comfortable and hot and always exactly what they fucking needed when they were together. 

It occurred to him sometime during the second month that their road trip was postponed that he was way too fixated on something that was supposed to be without any strings. They weren’t even   
friends with benefits. They were supposed to be two friends who had sex once a year to blow off steam. He was getting ridiculous. He was sounding a lot younger and more desperate than he was.

Of course, maybe he was starting to feel a bit desperate.

He didn’t want to think about what that meant, but it was getting harder to ignore.

&&&&&&

Four months after they planned their original road trip, they got out on the road together.

There was a moment where it looked like Bozer was going to join them, but then Maddie gave him a job. It was a good thing because Jack really didn’t want to kill Mac’s best friend.

His plan is very simple. He’s going to get Mac out of town, fuck him for a couple of days, and then return to normality. He’s just tightly wound and overreacting. Mac is just his friend, and there’s   
nothing else there.

He just need a good hard get it out of his system fuck.

Of course, he should have known better than to think any plan that included Mac would work. Every plan they ever made went of the rails, and this was no different.

Yeah, they had sex, and it was as fantastic as it always was.

But Jack knew it was different. He knew he kissed Mac differently than he ever did before. He held on just a little bit too long. He stared in his eyes just a bit too deeply. He couldn’t seem to let go   
when he needed to, and instead clung to Mac like he’d never held on to another person before in his life.

He was in very big trouble.

He knew that things were different. He knew his heart had just come flying into his stomach, but that was not the major problem.

The problem was that Mac knew that things were different. He could see it in his eyes. He could feel it in the tension between them.

For years these times on the road were always fun and stress free. They hung out, they drank, they had sex, and they never ever had any tension.

Now every inch of this room was filled with it and Jack had to get out of there.

He tried to get up…not even knowing where he was going, but Mac grabbed his arm.

“Is this why you’ve been in such a bad fucking mood?” he asked, “Because I really wish you would have told me instead of growling at me for months.”

“I don’t growl,” Jack argued, “and I don’t even know what you’re talking about. I’m just going to take a shower.”

“Don’t move Jack,” Mac said, “stay right where you are.”

“You can’t make me,” Jack said, knowing he sounded like a moron, but needing to get away,

Mac reached up and put his arms around Jack’s neck before tugging him back down on the bed, “A shower seems a real waste of time if we’re just going to get dirty again.”

Jack glanced over at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since…well since, “You want to…. again.”

Mac grinned, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. Where’s my “confident with the ladies” partner? Is it just men that make you nervous?”

Jack shook his head, “No, just you.”

Mac stopped grinning, instead looking seriously into Jack’s eyes, “At least now I know why you won’t do long term relationships. Apparently, you were already in one.”

“It’s your fault,” Jack said, “You made me Homecoming King, Mac. Who else is going to do that?”

 

Mac went back to smiling, “Who else is going to find my vintage swiss army knife?”

“We’ve been fucking dating for years and didn’t even know it.”

“At least now we can have sex whenever we want. I always thought the road trip only rule was dumb.”

“Dumb? It was your idea,” Jack said, “you’re dumb.”

“It was your idea,” Mac said, “You really think I would have turned down regular sex when we first started doing this? I was trying to have as much sex as possible.”

Jack glared, “I’m not taking the blame for this. This is your fault.”

“Well we could keep arguing,” Mac said, “Or I could just start making it up to you.”

“Mac, you really are a genius.”


End file.
